Night High fire chronicals
by theartist213
Summary: Hound a new student at Night High, wants to one thing, to find out information on his father, while doing so, he gets acustome to school life in Night High, a place were humans aren't allowed, can he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Night High**

**The new student Hound Nor**

In the town, of Nox, there lies a school, called Night High, the school houses demons, and Night creatures. The school will not allow any humans to enter its halls, for the reason of they may die. A boy soon starts running to this school. "Oh no if Im late, on my first day, I might be in some real trouble." The boy is wearing a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and blue pants, his hair is black, and he is running as though his life depended on it. It kind of did, he was now a student of Night High, Hound Nor. As he continued to run, he heard howls, he looked up, to see bats flying to the school, and what looked like wolves running on the rooftops. "Aw great, I am not going to be left behind!" The bell began to ring, when Hound ran into the gates of Night High. As he got there, he begin to huff and puff, like he was out of breath. "Hehehe, a simple human has been let into our school?"

"The principle must be getting soft in his old age, that or he is a meal for us." Hound looked up, to see a giant wolf, it's fur was black, it had a huge body, and it was walking on its hind legs, the other guy, looked like a human, but his skin was blue, his hair red, and he was wearing shades, he also had on, black jeans, black shoes, and a red tank top. The wolf grabbed Hound by the collar of his shirt. "Listen you little runt, you better run home to mom, and paw, you will die in this school." Hound looked at the guy with an irritated look in his eyes.

"Who exactly will kill me? Because if its you, then I must be soft." He had a small grin, as he grabbed the wolf's arm, and threw him into a big tree that was in front of the school. The other guy launched at Hound, he dodged his attack, and punched him in the face, then swung his body to the ground with his fist. He got up, and shook his hand, he then put his hood on, and started to enter the building. "My that was interesting." Hound stopped and looked behind him, to see a girl in the trees. She had bleach white hair, a green long sleeve shirt, and blue skin tight jeans, and brown female steel toe shoes. She was reading a book and looked at Hound with red blood shot eyes. When Hound saw her, his jaw dropped, when she smiled she showed her fangs. "Whats the matter?" She suddenly vanished and quickly appeared in front of Hound. "You look as though you've seen a ghost, or where you mesmerized by me?" She soon put her hand on Hound's face, and then walked off. Hound was still there speechless, until the bell rang. When he snapped back to reality, he noticed the time, he then ran to class. Luckily he was a new student, so he was given a brake, when he made it to his class, he sat at the wall. Soon the teacher open the door. "Well here you are, its about time, come on class has already started. My name is Cross Lin, Im your new teacher here." The teacher, looked kind of weird. He looked mostly human, his hair was blond and covering his eyes, his right arm looked amputated, and wrapped up, he was wearing a military vest, black pants, and shoes, and he had the number 14 on his jacket. Hound got up and went in the class after him. "This is our new student, Hound Nor, he is, well I guess you can say he is human." Most of the students started to question what the teacher said. "Hound why don't you take a seat." Hound nodded and went to the back. Class went for a bit, when it was over, Hound was bumbarded by many of the students. "Wow so your a real Human? I never thought a human could make it to this school!" One of the students said.

"Your kind of cute, mind if I neck you some?" A girl said, Hound looked confused by the question. Many of the students asked him questions, soon the teacher came. "Now, now students, give him a brake, and also no he is not lunch, he is here as a real student." All the students seemed kind of down and walked away from Hound. He was really confused now, Soon a boy came to Hound.

"So Your Hound Nor Nice to meet ya." The boy was kind of weird, he was darker then night, and he seemed very happy for some reason, he was smiling really wide, Hound could see his fangs, he had on a long red sleeve shirt, with a black triangle at the base, were his abs were, black pants and black shoes. His sleeves were so long, that they went over his hands. Another guy came, he had bandages on his face, and a purple sleeveless shirt, his pants were blue, and he had on brown and black shoes. "I never seen a human stupid enough to come here, but its good to see you again Hound." Hound started to smile at them both.

"Its good to see you too Wolf, and Coro, you have been staying out of trouble right? I mean you were kind of crazy when I first met you." Coro smiled allot and Wolf took his bandages off, to reveal a wolfs face. He then shook Hound hand. "It seems the gang is all here, well this is a big surprise, I cant believe were all in the same class, that means we can take on missions together right? Right?" Hound said excitedly. Wolf, smirked some, and Coro just had that big smile of his on, soon that girl Hound met at the door came in. "I didn't know you had a pet Wolf, he does seem cute, mind if I take some of his blood?" Wolf looked at the girl.

"Yuuki, I would advise against that, I mean, there is a reason he was let in, even if Coro and I begged the principle, he would never let a human into this school."

"Yeah, Hound is no human, he is something else, his blood would burn you from inside out." Coro said. Hound looked at the girl, as though he was under a spell. She looked at him with a expressionless look on her face. "Fine, I will see you later Wolf, and I will see your pet later as well." She licked her lips and walked out of the class. Coro waved his hand in front of Hound. "Coro knows that look, Hound is in love with Yuuki." Coro said snickering. Wolf put his hand on his face and looked at Hound.

"Look try not to get involved with her." Hound snapped back to reality and looked at Wolf.

"Wolf what can you tell me about that girl? You called her Yuuki, so is that her name?" Wolf looked like he was just talking to a wall.

"Her name is Yuuki Bori, she is one of the top students in this class. She is an excellent Gymnastic, a vampire, and a assassin, she worked with the shadow clan for a bit, until recently, I dont know why, but she ended up quieting a few weeks ago." Hound looked at the door she was at.

"A cursed angel..." Hound walked to the door, but Wolf soon grabbed his shoulder. "Hound, she is trouble, her nickname was the devil angel." Hound looked at Wolf, and smiled.

"Dont worry, I will make her less trouble." As he left the class, he bumped into someone. The guy was wearing a red shirt, and brown cargo pants. His feet looked like fox feet, and he had a tail, his ears were showing, and his eyes were red. His hair was blue, and he was juggling some sort of ice balls in his hand. "So your the new student, you dont seem like much to me." Wolf pulled Hound away from the guy. He didn't seem interested at that moment, as he walked off. "Be careful around that one Hound, he is trouble, all the night creatures are, they will try to kill you, just because you look human."

"I know there were these two guys, at the gate who tried to pick a fight with me, I think there still out cold though." Wolf looked at Hound with an are you serious look. It seems things will soon start to get interesting for Hound, as he continues his school years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night High**

**Who is he?**

The bell rang, as Hound, Coro, and Wolf all headed to class, Yuuki, was at the door checking everyone in, everyone had a night pass with there class information in it. When Hound walked to the door, he looked at Yuuki, and smiled some, he then tried to walk in. Yuuki, hit him with the back of her book causing him to crash into the ground. "Sorry Hound, but I need to see your pass." she rolled up her sleeve, and dug into Hound's hood pocket, and pulled out his pass, she looked at it, and dropped it on him. "Ok you can go now." Hound, got back up and rubbed his head. "Damn that hurt, you didn't have to hit me like that you know." Hound walked into the classroom and took his seat, the class was on the history of werewolves. Hound was resting his head on his desk, Wolf seemed to enjoy the class, as Coro, was eating a candy bar. Hound didn't really seem like focusing in the class at that time. There teacher Cross, noticed Hound sleeping during his lecture, he sighed, and put the chalk on the rest of the chalkboard. He walked to Hound, and raised his right hand, causing energy to surround it, and dropped water on Hounds head. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Hound screamed, as the water started to evaporate on his skin. "What was that for!" He said as he looked at Cross, it was hard to tell what he was thinking as his hair blocked off his eyes, but the look on his lips could tell it all. He seemed a bit upset.

"Seeing as you are bored with my lecture mister Nore, why don't I give you an assignment, if you fail, I will drop you from my class, and send you to death class." Hound started to freak out some, he went to death class once, and he learned why it was called death class, the grim reaper taught it, and killed anyone who question him, the worst part was, he could bring them back and kill them as much as he wanted.

"No I will do it, what do you want from me?" Cross smiled some, and walked over to the chalkboard.

"We are studying on Vermine Werewolves, however a group of them attacked a neighboring village from Victora, if they aren't stopped this town will be in danger, your assignment, is to stop them. You can take one member of our class, you will have 3 days, try not to die." He said to Hound, the bell rang, and the other students left, Hound looked around, as Coro and Wolf walked to Hound.

"Hound, Hound, will you take Coro on your fun assignment?" Coro asked jumping on Hounds shoulders. Hound smiled some, as he gave Coro a candy bar, Coro started to devour it, as he dropped off Hounds shoulders and started to chew the candy bar. Wolf looked at Hound crossing his arms.

"Being this is a werewolf assignment, you should bring me, I can track them down easily, what say you Hound?" Hound nodded, and put his arm out, Wolf replied with putting his hand on Hounds fist.

"Brothers for life, you too Coro, your coming too." Coro smiled, and put his hands on there's. As they started to leave, Hound was pulled away by Yuuki, who hit him on the head with her book. As Hound hit the ground, Yuuki sighed, as Hound got up.

"Why do you always make me worry Hound?" She said looking at him. Hound seemed a bit surprised.

"Didn't know you cared." He said crossing his arms, looking away from Yuuki. "I got in trouble, I need to fix it. Don't worry, I will be back before dinner, so keep me a lunch if you don't mind." Yuuki, blew her face up, as she blushed.

"Like I would make lunch for you!" She said, as Hound left, she looked a bit worried then smiled a bit. "Just come back alive...baka." As Hound left Yuuki did as well, holding her book to her chest, she soon disappeared in the shadows. Hound, Coro, and Wolf all went to the dragoon train station, as they got to the ticket booth they presented them with there Night High cards. When they did, they entered the train, and grabbed a seat. Coro looked out the window, and saw a dragoon at the front of the train, it was ready to take off.

"Wow you guys see that dragoon? Its huge! Coro wonder's if Coro can ride it, looks like fun!" Coro said as he started to clime out of the train. Both Hound and Wolf grabbed Coro and tried to pull him back in as the train doors started to close. "Aww Coro can't ride the dragoon now." Coro said smiling some. Wolf hit Coro on the back of the head.

"You idiot, you cant ride on a Dragoon, there is a reason they are chain to the top, they eat other demons." He said walking to a seat and sitting down. "Stop acting retarded and grab a seat, we have a long ride, we should rest while the sun rises." Wolf said wrapping his head and arms in bandages. "Hound because you can survive in the sunlight, you should keep look." Hound agreed and sat down, Coro yawned, and jumped into a seat next to wolf, and he curled up into a ball, and started to sleep. Hound stretched out some, and looked out the window, as he saw the sun rising, he could see what looked like werewolf's running with the train. One looked at Hound, for a second, then ran up with the other werewolves. They soon disappeared, and Hound was a bit shocked. He shook his head and got up and stretched some more. "Man I should get something to drink." He said as he walked to the next cart, he saw a sort of bar there, and walked to it. He sat at a stool and showed his school ID, and got a blood soda. As he drank it, he looked out the window again, and only saw the clouds in the sky.

Back at the school, a ice fox, looked at the school from ontop of demon rock a few hundred miles away. As it jumped down, it looked as though it was flying, when it was only running on the pressure of the air. As it got to the front gate, it changed into a young man, his hair was ice blue, his ears looked like fox ears, his eyes were red, his skin was white, and his feet looked like fox feet. His tail danced in the wind, as he had a motionless face on. He walked up to the gate, as the two statues in front of the school jumped down readying to attack, but they were instantly frozen onto there pedestal. "Weaklings like you should learn your place." He said as he walked into the school, he was met by Yuuki, who just glared at him.

"Your late Lirn." She said as he walked in, he quickly walked over to her, and grabbed her by the waste and moved closer to her face, she blushed some from the embarrassed position she was in. Lirn moved closer, and so did Yuuki, but she managed to stop, and push him away. She panted some, as she held her chest. "I hate that pheromone of yours Lirn." Lirn smirked some, as he walked passed her, she could feel his pheromone still on her, as she summon her shadow to cut threw it. She gasped for breath, as she managed to get out of his pheromone. She looked up the stares to see some girls with Lirn, as he lead them to an empty room. He looked back to Yuuki and smirked again.

"That boyfriend of yours will die, a human versus a bunch of Werewolves is already suicidal, but it turns out he will be fighting Vermine werewolves, they are more dangerous." He said to her, she started to worry some.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is just like a little brother to me." She said hissing some. Lirn smiled, as he entered the classroom with the two girls. "Man I hate that guy." Yuuki said.

* * *

**Been awhile sense I wrote more of this story, but because I got a few comments, I started it again. I know its short, but its just a set up for a main or sub saga, the Vermine wolves saga, maybe two or so chapters long. I need to start somewhere, and this is the 4th or so version of this story for me so it was a bit hard because of school and other stories, but I will get to this one every so on. Till then comment people, I cant continue unless you show me you care. lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Night High**

**Hounds power, is he really a human?**

As the train entered the port to Victora, some werewolf's, jumped on the top of the train. Most of the passengers felt it, and started to freak out, as the werewolf's started to brake into the train. "Hay um guys, we might have a problem." Hound said. He then looked over to them to see them sleeping still. "Oh yeah. Guess its up to me then." He said as he punched his palm. Hound ran to a door, and looked up, one of the werewolf's spotted him, and growled, as he jumped down and attack Hound. Hound dodged his attacks, and jumped back, as the werewolf threw his claws at Hound. "Ok ugly, time for me to attack." Hound soon moved forward, and blocked the wolf's attack, and punched him with his free hand. As the wolf was pushed back, Hound grabbed his arm, pulled him in, and then grabbed his neck and choked him some. The wolf started to yelp as it threw its foot at Hound's face, but Hound blocked with his other arm, and slammed the wolf of the ground. That sound could be heard from on top of the train, as the other wolf's started to brake through the train. Hound climbed up the side of the train, and saw the werewolf's. "So you are the wolf's causing a ruckus in this town. I was sent to deal with you, so I suggest to you to stop killing innocent people, and leave." The wolf's just snarled at Hound, as they charged him. Hound put his guard up, and charged back. One Wolf, threw his claws at Hound, while the other attacked him from below. Hound put his foot on the lower ones jaw, and caught the others arm. "You both are too weak, Nothing like the Viking wolves I trained with!" He said as he threw the first one off the train, and punched the other one away. It regained its balance and charged Hound again, but this time, Hound grabbed its neck, and threw him behind him. He then put his foot on the wolf's neck. "So do we have a deal or what? Its obvious that I am stronger, so why dont you just except it." He said with a smile, the other wolf smirked some.

"They were made to kill or be killed, they wont stop if you ask them. There nothing but mindless puppets. Programmed to do as I say." Hound looked up, and saw a man covered in scars, he had blue, ripped up some, jeans, and his feet looked like claws. His fist seemed big, and he looked human.

"You are the one who infected them? Your a pure Vermine werewolf, guess I have to take you out then." Hound said as he started to get up, when he did the guy appeared in front of him, and punched him to the next train. As Hound rolled back to his feet, the guy attacked him, he was faster then the other wolf's by a long shot. Hound could barely dodge his attacks, as the guy attacked him repeatedly. Hound could only guard himself, as the guy mercilessly beat on him. "Damn I can barely retaliate. He has a strong offense, and I cant even tell about his defense." As Hound thought, the guy kicked him to the ground. He walked over him and grabbed his collar.

"A human like you would make for a interesting minion." He said as his jaw widen, he teeth ready to bite Hound. As he was about to, A gust of wind hit him from behind. "What the hell?" Coro was standing behind him, with air coming from his long sleeves.

"Let go of Coro's friend, or you will make Coro angry." He said as he smiled and watched the guy. Soon Wolf rushed him, and started to swing his sword violently at the guy. The guy clashed with his arm, and blocked the sword strike.

"Your Gadiell, the only Vermine Wolf to assent the boundary of wolf and human, to become this abomination. We are students of Night High, and we have come to put an end to your rain of terrine." Wolf said as he pushed Gadiell away, Gadiell jumped back and put his guard up.

"For a cub you know allot. I see your tail is missing, I guess you were band from your clan. Tell me, what clan are you from cub." Wolf glared at Gadiell, as he held his arm out.

"My name is Wolf Drix, I dont have a clan anymore." He said as the quills in his arm started to extend and shoot outward. Gadiell dodged and jumped back. When he did Hound charged him.

"Your not getting away!" He said as he punched Gadiell in the stomach, however he blocked the attack, and kicked Hound away.

"The school must be mocking me, if it sends its cubs to deal with me, it must be one of the weak survival schools then." He said as he jumped off the train. Hound ran to the end of the train and lost track of him. He gripped his fist tightly, and bared his teeth.

"Damn it, he got away." He said as he punched the ground of the last cart. "He has no right to speak of our school like that. Wolf, Coro, I am going to kill him." Hound said as he jumped off the train. Wolf and Coro ran after him, and caught him.

"Dumb ass, you cant go after him like that. He would crush you again." Wolf said holding Hounds arms.

"Dumb ass, dumb ass, dumb ass! Haha!" Coro said laughing his ass off. Both Wolf and Hound looked at Coro a bit irritated.

"I think he takes pride in laughing at others misfortune." Hound said as Wolf nodded. "Well he is in that town, might as well look around some." Hound said getting up. "But remember I am taking him out when we find him." Wolf nodded as they went into the town of Victora.

In the town, Coro went strait to the closes candy store, he started to drool as he hit his head on the glass. "Hound, Wolf, can Coro have some money to by Candy?" He asked with excitement in his eyes.

"No Coro, we only have money for food, not sweets. Use your own money if you want it." Wolf said walking to the inn next door, he soon heard a crash, as he saw Coro eating the stocks of candy in the store. He ran outside, and flew to Wolf and Hound. Wolf sighed, as Hound looked around, he then looked at the sky, and was barley able to see the moon.

"There will be a full moon tonight, best time to fight that guy," Hound said as he punched his hand. Wolf looked toward Hound with some worry in his eyes.

"You dont mean Gabiell do you Hound? Fighting in the moonlight will be suicide. A werewolf if faster and stronger during a full moon."

"As are some Vampires." Coro added. Hound nodded, he already knew that, but he felt he could go all out if he fought him in the moon light.

"We should attack him while its still sunny, he will be weak, and he will heal slower. Attacking him at Night is out of the question." As Wolf was talking, Hound looked out of the window in there room.

"We have 2 days to get this done. That means we have one night, the day is almost done, and it will be night soon. Sorry Wolf, but we dont have the luxury of time. I will take him out the next time I see him." Hound said, as he ran outside. As Night fell, Hound could hear Gabiell howl in the moonlight. Hound fallowed it to a hill top, were he was face to face with Gabiell.

"So the cub returns, this time I will kill you, and use your body to make another minion to do my bidding." He said as he charged Hound quickly.

* * *

**Kind of short, but to the point, Hound shows his mastery of his fighting style, I will leave the rest to your imagination before you read the next one. So between the three who do you like the most? Wolf, Hound, or Coro. Anyways comment and tell me.  
**


End file.
